Luceil book1
by Zeani
Summary: Talk about melo drama but this shows passion PLEASEEEE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Luceil

I am Luceil.I am a Avian.I have FUCking are striped are Ivary with black flecks.I lay in my crate.I had super stranght could read minds shapeshift perfectly breathe underwater and control minds also include full telepathy.I was a perfection.I never expired.I got to depressed being in and the gang can't i?I needed a 'd be called the errr...

Oh!The ,Flock 2!I sent a thought to Alexander,abd the rest of the guys in here.[Rose,Sara,Luke,and garo]

_Ok.I thoght._

_We are busting out?_Garo eyes widened like the others.3 guys 3 girls.

_ your doors in 5...4...3...2...1 NOW GOGOGOGOGOG!_

We kicked our crate doors swung open.I stretched my long after Whitecoats came.

"Hello,Bitches."I smirked letting the dark side come out.I tackled the group out.

"GO!"I flew out side and took fired at us.

"DOGE!"We swirved our wings would be long needed to get noticed so we can get toghether as a team.

"Flock need a base."I said.I held up a sheef of our info.I read parent:  
>Status:Alive<p>

Names:Alex,Writher and Sara,Whrither.

Location:1 starling road Moscow,Russia.

"We are going to moscow guys."I said.I sped up pace.

_Alex._

_Yeah?  
>Keep up your are like the Fang of our group.O.K?<em>

_ and..._

_What?_

_nothing...I'll tell ya later..._

_Ok._

I swooped down were my family was.I knocked my heart family here.

"What are you doing?THr flock yelled.

"My family is here!"I murmured.

"Oh my god."I heard my mother's sweet voice.

"Mom?"I asked.

"It is you!"

"We can't stay stopped by to say hi.I got to go."As i spoke i took to the flashed and we flew please we need the oldest and im are older aren't you?Alex flew up next to of ear shot from the others.

"Listen..."He started.

"What?"I cheecks flushed and i read his mind.

_How do i say:"I love you?"Without the urge to kiss are the same age and she is so cute..._

Alex's silver eyes glew.

"i know."I whispered."I love you to."

"I will always love you."Alex murmured.

A year later.

"Max it isn't your fault they are baing ass holes."I said had teamed up with max's looked at stung my eyes.A felt a hard punch then a side kick sprawl my left.I fell painfully.

"You...know as a fact...she isn't a..."My voice trailed off.I blanked realized what he did.I felt my blood poor out.I saw breathing rushed to my glared at Fang.

"YOU ASSHOLE!SHE'S DYING!I LOVED HER!I heard him scream at Fang.I lightly head dropped down.I went unconsious.

HURRY!


	2. Lucky luceil Deceptive much?

Luceil CHapter 2 Death and love

Fang's POV:  
>Luceil's body lay eyes still glowing her breath grew harder and she struggled to keep life. Alex was crying his head on her hair scattered the and the others were getting torn up clothes to wrap the wound.<p>

_It's all your fault._

_Angel wai-_

_NO!She is dying!You hit her to was stuck in the school longer than hasn't broken a would be alive.I can't trace a has not much need to !_

Luceil's POV:  
>I lay limp amongst the floor.I awoke and saw eyes grew 't move a bit.I knew this was the tunnel.I refused to here not now.<p>

I awoke and Alex hugged me tightly.

"FANG!YOUR LUCKY SHE IS ALIVE!"Angle hoalered.

"No..stop..."I murmured barely stared at me.

"It...It isn't his fault...He didn't know..."My head fell again my strength came slowly back.I stood grogily.I stumbled over to Fang.

"You had to do tha-"i was cut grabbed me and carried me off.I saw Max and Alex go after me in an instance.I couldn't struggle.I would fall.I didn;t have the stamina to fly in my condition.I saw a flyboy.

_Oh is fucking lovely._I thought.I fell unconsious again.

I awoke in a To-Nice-To-Be-True room.I tried to move but pain shot me down.

5 years later.

Yep i was 19.I was heir to younger brother Cameron was happy to see me.I painted alot of the flock.I painted Alex more than anyone else.

" found them come with me."I followed my mother.

_Please let it be them this time!_My mother brought countless people to were was them.

"ALEX!FANG!MAX!NUGE!ANGEL!GASMAN!IGGY!"I yelled.I hugged all of other flock of mine had died andAlex were lucky to make it to MAx and her flock.

Now we were toghether again.


	3. Welcome back!

Luceil's POV:

I awoke from what sempt like a whole life.

_Am in the im the only one fucking lovely..._I thoguth bittertly.

"Thank god!"I heard Max murmur.I saw her.I lifted my head."Hey sis."Her face was nice and friendly.

"What?"i asked.

"Im your older sister!I got the sheets with our not leaving without my lil sis."

"Back away.I was waiting for this chance i was planning on escpe for an entire month."I kicked out my crate door."Follow me."I led the way to a tunnel i had went threw.  
>"Hold on to me link up like a line."I used my night vision to guide us.<p>

"Hurry!"I yelled as the flyboys entered the light sunny rays.

"FLY!"MAx hoalred.I took to the air tested my flight hairs streamed past my face.I pulled my wings out all the way.I flew fast.I was designed for attack.I could breath under water[recap of my abilities],fly fast,my wings are barbed so i can hit people them and remain in the air,shapeshift perfectly,fly fast as hell,run pretty damn fast,was impecibly smart,and use night vision.I had the sane raptor vision slightly advanced than Max' flew untill the moon was full and above our heads.I lost control due to my tiredness and grabbed me and i fell asleep in his arms.I was only 12 after all.

I awoke at dawn.I looked was bushes rustled.I shapeshifted to a to attack.

_You are mutant like us,no?_

_I am...The name is Danny._

_How old are you?_

_12._

_Hmmmm stay a while._he looked wide eyed as i turned into an innocent girl again.I told him i was was he hot as Alexander from my had silver green brown ha muscles DAMN HE WAS SEXY!He looked so cute.I dug into his thoughts.

_Damn it she is so cute!How does she feel about me?Does she love me?Does she hate me?Does she think of me as a friend?Maybe i should ask her!_At that instance he asked.

"How do you feel about me?"Danny asked.

"Well..."My voice then he kissed me.I felt so happy.

"I love you."He said.

"I love you to."I sun fully rose and MAx and Fang woke pushed me away protecting me and Max confronted the boy.

"Who are you?"She hissed.

"A mutant named Danny."He unfurled his gorgeus were all gray with black primary feathers and white feathers at the top.I unfurled mine and his eyes and Max turned around and i furled them up laughed and Max accepted him to the took off at let me lead due to my knowlege of the world.I knew every coordinate every nook every crany of the world[exageration there...].I flew us to wings beat up and down.

"Why are we here?"Max asked me.

"Well,lets see:5 itex institutes,lots of cover,easy to schame on Max."I glanced at me flew down and walked renetd 2 rooms at a suite had 3 and Angel in and Max in one[oh lalala].Iggy and Nuge and went to our and the girls and Danny went to our went with our room i was making sure they weren't doing anything and me sat on the asked me if i liked him.

"Do ya?"Nuge face flushed red.

"YOU SO LIKE HIM!"Angel concluded.

"Do not."I said calmly."Stop yelling we'll get in trouble."

_I do like you..._I thought to face flushed red.

_I know.I'll Visit you at midnight in your can talk privatley._


End file.
